A Suit of Armor Around the World
" " is the seventh episode of the first season of Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty. Plot General Strucker, a Sokovian scientist is pacing around his not-so-top secret base, hundreds of other scientists walking around while the building shakes and alarms blare. His right hand man walks up to him, and they begin conversing. (Strucker; in Russian): Ah, Commander, give me some good news. (Commander; in Russian): The assailants have been identified (Strucker gives him a look to persuade him to continue). It's the Avengers. (Strucker; in Russian): Well, stop them! (Commander; in Russian): Sir, it's the Avengers. Outside, the Avengers are assaulting the base and its guards, who are wielding firearms that emit energy-based projectiles. They have a few jeeps driving around with energy cannons on the top. Iron Man flies above the battlefield, firing repulsor blasts and rockets on vehicles. Thor flies up to a watch tower and proceeds to knock everyone off it, while Hawkeye rides on the back of a jeep, being driven by Black Widow. Captain America drives by on a motorcycle, throwing his shield to knock down an enemy soldier; the shield is caught by Titan Prime then thrown into the gut of another soldier, ricocheting back to Captain America. The Thing throws Mr. Fantastic who whips his arms around, punching several soldiers and throwing a couple others into the path of Human Torch, who knocks them out of the sky. Invisible Woman sits in the passenger seat of Black Widow's jeep, protecting it from energy blasts with a force field. Iron Man flies passed Captain America's motorcycle, firing a rocket into a jeep that was headed toward him. The rocket explodes and launches the vehicle into the air. Before the jeep crashes into Black Widow's, Orion Pax catches it and rips it in two, attaching the metal to his morphing body. He punches the hood of another jeep, destroying the engine and exploding the car. Iron Man then rockets toward Strucker's base and fires repulsors at his soldiers. He flies toward a window and immediately bounces off of an energy shield that only appeared when he hit it. (Iron Man): Shit! (Captain America): Language! Jarvis, what's it look like from upstairs? (Jarvis): There's an energy shield guarding the base. This base is much more fortified than the other Hydra bases you've handled. (Thor): Loki's scepter must be here (Thor throws Mjlonir into a truck, destroying it, then recalls the hammer to fire a stream of lightning at a group of Hydra soldiers). Strucker couldn't have mounted this defense without it. (Orion Pax): Remind me again why we need the scepter. (Hawkeye): The scepter is what Loki used in his invasion of New York. It's a powerful weapon that Hydra had used to make...more weapons. Thor needs to take it back to Asgard. (Orion Pax): Right. Hawkeye jumps off the jeep, and fires an explosive arrow at a small bunker; the arrow explodes and stops the men inside from firing an energy cannon. (Iron Man): So is no one going to deal with the fact that Cap just said “language.” (Captain America): I know, I know (He leaps off his motorcycle and throws his shield at a jeep. The shield smashes through the windshield then bounces back to be caught by Cap, who punches the gunner on top of the jeep on his way out of the air. He then jumps off the jeep as it crashes, lands on the ground, and places the shield back on his arm.) It just slipped out. Iron Man dodges a few blasts from an anti-air cannon. (Jarvis): Sir, the city is taking fire. (Iron Man): Figures Strucker wouldn't worry about collateral damage. Send in the Iron Legion. About seven androids fly down into the city near Strucker's base and protect the civilians from falling debris and projectiles. Hawkeye hides behind a tree to avoid fire from a bunker near him. He peeks out and fires an arrow that gets intercepted by a grey streak. After a second of nothing happening, he takes another arrow and prepares to fire when he is rammed by a similar streak of grey. Hawkeye is flung into the air and brought down hard. He looks up and sees a young man with silver hair walk by. (Young Man; with a Russian accent): You did not see that coming? (He takes off running at super-human speed.) Hawkeye stands up to aim an arrow, but is shot down by an energy cannon on top of the bunker the had tried to disable. (Black Widow): Clint! The grey blur rams passed Captain America, throwing him up into the air as well, but Cap is able to catch himself. (Captain America): We have an enhanced on the field. Black Widow slides by Hawkeye's side, and begins tending to his wound while the bunker continues to fire upon them. (Black Widow): Does somebody wanna deal with that bunker? (Orion Pax leaps into the air, and transforms into Rath, who crashes into the bunker destroying it.) Thank you! (Captain America): Stark, we need to get inside! (He throws his shield to bounce in between three Hydra soldiers, then catches it and continues running.) (Iron Man): I'm working on it. (Iron Man flies down to the wall around the base and blasts two soldiers, then turns and fires a rocket at a group coming up behind him.) Jarvis, how are we coming on a power source? (Jarvis): I've found what seems to be a generator for the shield, that is not well protected. (Iron Man): Great, show me, I wanna poke it with something. (Iron Man flies up into the air, then turns around and fires a rocket into the basement of the base that destroys the generator, bringing the shield down.) Shield's down, everybody! (Captain America): Good. Stark and I will secure the scepter, Thor can you get Barton to the Quinjet? (Thor): Of course. Iron Man flies through a window into the base and is immediately fired on. The bullets do no damage to his suit. (Iron Man): Guys, come on, let's just talk about this. (Dart launchers come out of Iron Man's shoulders and fire darts at the soldiers inside, taking them down without harming them too much.) Good talk. He walks through into another room, fires a repulsor at a man sitting at the computer in the room, and then emerges from the suit. (Tony): Sentry mode (The suit reforms and begins keeping watch). Alright, Jarvis, I'm plugging you in. I want everything Strucker has. (Black Widow): We're locked down out here, just waiting on you two. (Captain America): Great! Can we get someone on Rath? (Black Widow): I'm on it. (Tony): Hey, J., can you give me an IR scan of the room? (Jarvis): (He scans the room from Tony's suit) The west wall. I'm reading steel beams and an air current. (Tony): (Walks up to the wall and places his hands on it.) Please be a secret door. (The wall slides back, revealing a door. He walks through the open door and down the dark hallway in front of him.) Rath is outside throwing down pieces of a tank that he had destroyed. Black Widow walks up a few yards behind him. (Black Widow): Hey, big guy. It's time to turn back now. (Rath; pointing at her with an extended claw): LET ME TEL YA' SOMETHIN', NATASHA ROMANOFF, ALSO KNOWN AS THE BLACK WIDOW, YOU- Rath is stopped by Black Widow's extended hand. He is distracted by her. She kneels down and waits for him. Rath walks up to her and places his open palm on hers. She moves her hand down, and he follows by moving his hand on top of hers. She holds back a giggle when he starts purring, a very low and dull purr. He looks at her softly, then slowly touches his hand to the Omnitrix and reverts. Titan Prime stands there for a second, holding his head. (Titan Prime): Thanks, Nat. Rath's a difficult one. (Black Widow): That's why we're here. Prime smiles while she walks away. Back inside the base, Captain America drop-kicks a guard, knocking him unconscious, then turns to the man he was guarding. (Captain America): Baron Strucker. Hydra's number one thug. (Strucker): Technically, I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. (Captain America): Well then technically you're unemployed. Where's the scepter? (Strucker): Don't worry, I know when I'm beaten. You'll mention how I co-operated, yes? (Captain America): I'll put it right under “Illegal Human Experimentation.” How many are there? Just then, Captain Rogers is thrown back by a red energy blast, falling down some stairs behind him. A young girl, who looks similar to the speedster outside, steps out from the shadows to greet Strucker. She moves back behind metal doors that close behind her, as Captain America runs back up the steps. (Captain America): We have a second enhanced, female, do not engage. (Strucker): You're going to have to be faster than- (Captain America stomps on his shield, flipping it into the air, then kicks it into Strucker's chest, knocking him out, and attaching it back to the magnetic holster on his arm.) Elsewhere, Tony makes it to the end of the hallway into a room filled with experimental weapons and suits, and finally the golden scepter with a large, round, sapphire-colored gem. (Captain America; over the radio): Guys, I have Strucker. (Tony): Good. I have the scepter. (Captain America; over the radio): Alright, get it back to the Quinjet asap. Behind Tony, the two young enhanced approach quietly, the boy having just run inside. As Tony moves toward the scepter, the young woman sneaks up behind him and uses her powers to put Tony in a trance. He looks around and begins hallucinating. Tony is surrounded by rubble on an island of rock in the middle of space. He looks around at all his friends intermingled with a few unknown faces all lying on the ground, dead. He looks up to see the monster, the flaming skull facing a throne made of rock, and having a cloaked woman whisper to it. The monster turns to Tony and immediately the hallucination ends. Tony stands there for a second, not totally sure of what he's seen, but he quickly recovers and makes his way to grab the scepter. (Young Man; whispering in Russian): You're just going to let them take it? His sister doesn't answer, but Tony's actions speak for her as he grabs the scepter and then moves back toward the door that he came through. End Scene In the Quinjet on the ride back to New York, Tony is piloting while everyone else it either sitting or standing in the back. Bryce has his mask and hood down, Thor's attire as returned to its normal, and Steve has his helmet off, and Tony is obviously out of his armor, but everyone else is still in costume. (Tony): Jarvis, take the wheel, will you? (Jarvis): Of course, sir. Tony gets up from his chair and makes his way back to Thor, watching over the scepter. (Tony): Feels good, doesn't it? I mean, we've been after this thing since S.H.I.E.L.D fell. (Thor): Yes, however it is unfortunate that I must return with it to Asgard. This brings our time to a close. (Tony): If you don't mind, Banner and I would like to give it a once-over, see if we can figure out how Strucker used it to make those enhanced kids. (Thor nods.) You know, just a couple days for a farewell party and whatnot. Are you staying? (Thor): Yes, of course. Victory should be honored with revels. (Steve): Hopefully this puts an end to Hydra, so yes. Revels. The Quinjet lands on the balcony, and everyone exits. Natasha wheels Clint on a stretcher down to a Chinese woman wearing surgical gear and surrounded by nurses. The woman takes Clint, and they move him into the infirmary. A dark-haired woman walks into the Quinjet, where only Tony and Steve remain. (Dark-haired Woman): Boss, I've got information on the two enhanced. (Steve): Thanks. Tony, I'm gonna go with Maria, are you all good here? (Tony): Yeah. Thor took the scepter to my lab, so I'll be in there if you need me. (Steve): Okay. (He stands up and begins walking with Maria) What's the word. (Maria): They're twins. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. They were orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia has had a rough history, but it wasn't anywhere special before now. (Steve): Their abilities? (Maria): He has enhanced metabolism, endurance, and speed, and she can manipulate energy and there's speculation that she can alter people's minds. (Steve): So, what, hallucinations? (Maria): Hallucinations, mind control, telepathy. The works, really. (Steve): Well, we need to look out for them; they'll show up again. (Maria): Agreed. The file says that they signed up for Strucker's experiments and that they're the only ones that survived. (Steve): Any reason given? (Maria): Rumors, but nothing substantial. It's nuts, though. (Steve; sarcastically): Right. Because who would let a German scientist experiment on them to defend their country? (Maria): We're not at war, Captain. (Steve): But they are. Dr. Banner walks into Tony's lab from the infirmary. (Tony): How's he doing? (Dr. Banner): He's still Barton. (Tony): Unfortunate. Hey, come here. (Tony walks over to a computer and types on the keyboard for a few seconds, then a holographic orange sphere appears in the center of the room.) That's Jarvis. It's a representation of what you could call his brain, and this (he types on the computer again, this time a blue orb appears, with several arcs branching off and coming back in) is what the scan of the scepter looks like in the same program. (He points to the blue orb) Look at these spikes in energy. What does it look like? (Dr. Banner): It looks like it's thinking. Wait, Tony, you're not- (Tony): Yes I am. I saw some advanced robotics down in that base. They destroyed the data, but I have to assume that he was knocking on a very particular door... Artificial Intelligence. (Banner is taken aback.) This could be it, Bruce, this could be the key to Ultron. (Dr. Banner): I thought Ultron was just a fantasy. (Tony): He was. But now he's not. If we can apply this to my Iron Legion protocol- (Dr. Banner): That's a big “if.” (Tony): Our job is “if.” What if you were on a beach somewhere turning brown and not having to watch over your shoulder for Veronica. (Dr. Banner): I helped develop Veronica. (Tony): Yeah, as a worst case scenario. What about the best case? What if the next time Bryce turns into the monster, and he will, it couldn't get a hand off the ground. Jarvis can't handle a program this dense on his own, we need the scepter. We have a couple days, I say we go for it. (Dr. Banner): So you want to dabble in Artificial Intelligence without running by the team? (Tony): Yes! I don't want to hear that “man shouldn't meddle medley” bull from Rogers. I see a suit of armor around the world. (Dr. Banner): That's a cold world, Tony. (Tony): We've seen colder. This very small, very vulnerable blue world...it needs Ultron. End Scene Days later, during farewell party for Thor and the scepter, Bryce walks up to a bar where Natasha is serving drinks. He decides it'll be fun to mess with her a little bit. (Bryce): What's a sweet girl like you doing working in a dump like this? (Natasha): Fella done me wrong. (Bryce): You must have lousy taste in men. (Natasha): He's not so bad. He has a temper, but he's all fluff underneath. The fact is that he's not like anybody else I know. All my friends are fighters, but he spends his life avoiding the fight because he knows he'll win. So what do you think, should I fight this or let it take me over? (Bryce): You've spent your life running away...I think it'd be good for you to run towards something for a change. Natasha walks away as Steve walks up. (Steve): That's nice. (Bryce): Oh, what, Natasha? No we're just...bantering. (Steve): I've seen her banter and flirt and all that up close. That's different. And it's good, y'know, she's not the most open person, but with you she seems relaxed. It's good for both of you. You two have had...rough pasts and having someone who can relate is the best thing. (Bryce): Well, you're not wrong. (Steve): I know. It's very rare that that happens. (Steve's sarcasm catches Bryce off guard, but he laughs.) Later... Bryce, Thor, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Banner, Maria, the doctor, and two dark-skinned men are laughing, sitting around a table with Mjolnir sitting on it. The older of the two dark-skinned men, James Rhodes, is sitting with Tony, his closest friend, and the other, Sam Wilson, is standing next to Steve. (Clint): Oh, come on it's a trick! (Thor): Oh no, it's very real. (Clint): Oh please. “For whosoever he be worthy shall haveth the power!” Come on! (Thor): Well, be my guest. (He gestures to the hammer.) Clint stands up and goes to the hammer with his friends cheering him on. He places a hand on the hammer and pulls, gaining nothing on it. (Tony): You smell the silent judgment? (Clint): Please, Stark, why don't you give it a try? Tony stands up and unbuttons his coat. (Tony): Alright. You see, it's all physics. (Tony grabs the hammer.) If I lift this I rule Asgard, yes? (Thor): Yes, of course. (Tony): I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta. (He pulls on the hammer, but nothing happens.) Alright. (He puts on a gauntlet from his armor, and tries pulling again.) Rhodey, help me out. (Rhodes gets a black and silver gauntlet from a suit of armor and pulls with Tony, still nothing.) They give up, and it's now Bryce's turn. He pulls on the hammer, to no avail, then activates the Omnitrix and transforms into Four Arms, who also tries but nothing happens. (Four Arms): Damn, that thing's stuck on there. He reverts, and lets Steve have his turn. Steve rolls up his sleeves, getting “oohs” and “ahs” from the crowd around him. He places both hands on the handle, and pulls. For a brief second, Mjolnir budges. Thor's eyes widen, but only for a moment as Steve is unable to lift the hammer all the way. (Bryce): Well, we all gave it our best shots. Nat, you wanna try? (Natasha): Oh no, that's not a question I need answered. (Tony): It's gotta be something, right? Fingerprint analyzer? Whosoever bears Thor's fingerprint, that kind of thing? (Thor): It's much more simple than that. (He picks up the hammer and tosses it into the air to catch it.) You're all not worthy. Suddenly, a high-pitched squeal erupts in the room, turning everyone to an Iron Legioner with red eyes standing in the back of the room. (Legioner): “Worthy...” No...how could you be worthy? You're all killers. (Steve): Stark. (Tony): Jarvis? (Legioner): Sorry, I was asleep...or I was a dream... (Tony): Reboot Iron Legion, we have a buggy suit. (Legioner): And I was tangled in...strings... I had to kill the other guy. (Steve): You killed someone? (Legioner): It wasn't my first choice... but sometimes in this world we're forced to make decisions... Break our morals. (Thor): Who sent you? The Legioner plays an audio recording of Tony saying “I see a suit of armor around the world.” (Tony): Ultron. (Legioner/Ultron): In the flesh. Well, not yet. Not this chrysalis. I'm on a mission. (Maria): What mission? (Ultron): Peace in our time. If that means extinction of Earth's “mightiest heroes,” so be it. Suddenly, the other Legioners break through some glass separating the room the team is in from the laboratory. They fly forward and assault the team. Bryce transforms into Cannonbolt and leaps in front of the team, curled into an armored ball. Cannonbolt takes the brunt of the attacks then rolls forward, causing the Legioners to disperse. Cannonbolt uncurls, turns around, and curls up again to roll toward a Legioner. He bounces up and crushes the Legioner on the way down. Thor summons Mjolnir and tosses it to destroy a Legioner. Steve jumps into the air and grabs hold of a Legioner, then pushes it into a wall, bringing it to the ground, then tears the head off of it to shut it down. Natasha and Clint take out their guns and bow, respectively, and fire them, taking out the remaining Legioners aside from Ultron. Ultron stands on the balcony holding Loki's scepter, watching his minions fight the Avengers for him. (Ultron): Well that was dramatic. He takes off, breaking the sound barrier as he flies away. The team gathers in the laboratory, finding what Ultron left for them. (Dr. Banner): All our work is gone. Ultron cleared everything and got into the internet. His body is gone and his brain is everywhere. (Rhodey): He's in the internet now? What if he decides to access something a little more interesting than Hydra data? (Maria): Nuclear codes. (Rhodey): Exactly. We need to make some calls, if we can. (Natasha): Nukes seems a little extreme just to kill us. (Steve): He didn't say “kill” he said “extinct.” (Clint): He also said he killed someone. (Bryce): There was no one else in the building. (Tony): Yes there was. (He activates the program that displays Jarvis' brain, and they see Jarvis is effectively destroyed.) (Dr. Banner): This is madness. (Steve): Jarvis was the first line of defense. He would have shut Ultron down; it makes sense. (Dr. Banner): No, Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis. This is anger. Thor walks quickly into the room, stomping angrily. He moves toward Tony, but Bryce stands up and intervenes. (Steve): Thor, the Legioner? (Thor): The trail went cold quickly, but it was headed North with the scepter. So now we have to retrieve that again. (The Doctor): I don't get it. You built this program, so why would want to kill us. (Bryce): We're a threat. (They all turn to him.) I mean, come on. The Chitauri invasion, Hydra, the monster; they're all directly related to the team. If Ultron's mission is “peace in our time,” then it makes sense that he would want to take out the people who are responsible for the biggest threats the world has seen, even if they are the ones protecting it. (Steve): Bryce's right. Ultron's calling us out, and I'd like to find him before he does something big. It's a big world...let's start making it smaller. End Scene The Maximoff twins walk inside a church, following a message they received from an unknown source. They see a man in a cloak sitting in a chair of sorts in the middle of the church. (Wanda): Talk. And if you're wasting our time- (Voice): Did you know that this church is in the exact center of the city? The pope decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God. I like that (the twins step closer to the man in the chair) the geometry of religion. (Addressing Wanda) You're wondering why you can't look inside my head. (Wanda): Sometimes it's hard, but sooner or later every man shows his face. The man in the chair stands up and pulls the cloak off, revealing himself to be Ultron inside a new, silver body. He stands close to eight feet tall and has red eyes. (Ultron): I'm sure they do, but you needed something more than a man; that's why you let Stark take the scepter. (Wanda): I didn't expect this, but I saw Stark's fear...knew it would control him...make him self-destruct. (Ultron): Everyone creates the thing they dread. Men of peace create weapons of war, devil's create the angels who will destroy them, and humans create children, the heralds of their inevitable doom. (Wanda): Is that why you've come? To bring the Avengers their doom? (Ultron): I've come to save the world. So in a sense, yes. Ultron takes the twins to Strucker's base, down in the basement he has command of the machines and robots, building miniature Ultrons, called Mechatrons. (Pietro): What is all of this? (Ultron): Me. I have something the Avengers won't: Unity. Stark's already got them turning on each other, and when you get inside their heads- (Pietro): Everyone's plan is not to kill them. (Ultron): And make them martyrs? You need patience. You need to see the big picture. (Pietro): I can't see the big picture...only a little one. I take it out and look at it every day. (Ultron): You lost your parents. I've seen the records. (Pietro): We were ten years old. We were sitting at dinner one evening when the floor caved in. Another shell hit, but didn't go off. We had to sit there for days with one word staring at us- (Wanda): “Stark.” We waited, and every time something shifted the rumble I thought “this is it.” But nothing. (Pietro): We know what they are... (Ultron): I wondered why only you two survived Strucker's experiments, but now I think I see it. (Addressing Pietro) You and I can hurt them, but you (addressing Wanda) will tear them apart from the inside. End Scene Maria and Steve are walking through the trashed living room of the Avengers tower. (Maria): He's been pretty much everywhere. Robotics facilities, jet propulsion labs; reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place. (Steve): Any fatalities? (Maria): Only when engaged. Men reported reliving their worst nightmares and something too fast too see. (Steve): Maximoffs. It makes sense that he'd go to them, they have someone in common. (Maria): Not anymore. (She hands him tablet that shows a picture of Strucker in a jail cell, dead, with the word “Peace” written in blood, presumably his, on the wall behind him.) Steve takes the tablet into another room, with everyone else in it, and hands the tablet to Thor. (Tony): What's this? (Steve): A message. (Natasha): But why send a message when you've just given a speech? (Bryce): There must be something Strucker knew that Ultron wanted us to miss. (Natasha): Let me check...(she types something on the computer in front of her.) Yup. Ultron erased everything we had on Strucker. (Steve): We still gave paper files. (Clint): That could take hours for us to search through, and I don't think Ultron's gonna give us that kinda of time. (Bryce): Give me the boxes and I'll have what we need in five minutes, maybe less. They set up the boxes of files in Tony's lab, and Bryce transforms into XLR8 to dig through the files in just a few seconds. He finds the files on Strucker and lays them out. Suddenly, Tony stops him. (Tony): Wait, I know this guy... (XLR8 reverts and they all gather around Tony. Tony picks up the file he was referencing.) He's a market arms dealer. (Steve gives Tony an exasperated look.) I didn't sell him anything. It was a conference, you meet people. He kept talking about some kind of game changer. (Thor): This marking on his neck, what is it? (Tony): Some kind of tattoo, I don't remember him having it. (Thor): No no, these are tattoos, but this one looks like a brand. (Dr. Banner; scanning the brand through a search engine.): Yeah, it's a word in an African language that means “thief.” (Steve): Which language? (Dr. Banner): Uh...Wakandan. Tony and Steve turn to each other. (Steve): I thought your father got the last of it. (Bryce): Got the last of what? (Steve, turned to his shield): Vibranium, the strongest metal on Earth. Inside an abandoned freighter, a man with a South African accent, Ulysses Klaue, is on the phone; it is unclear who he is talking to, but he is fairly angry about a sale that went wrong for his end. He hangs up the phone, and then begins to punch in the numbers for another call, but the power suddenly goes out. He slowly moves toward his desk and picks up a small pistol. He aims it out the door of his office, but before he can make another move the gun is placed on the desk again with the clip removed and the bullets all removed from the clip. Pietro Maximoff halts on the other side of the office, facing Klaue. Wanda follows her brother inside. (Klaue): Ah, Strucker's prize pupils. I was sorry to hear about Strucker, but then again he knew what he was getting into. (He notices the surprise on the twins faces.) You didn't know? I'm going to guess this is your first time intimidating someone. I'm sorry, but I'm not afraid. (Wanda): Everybody's afraid of something. (Klaue): Sure. And if you're going to fiddle with my brain to make me see something I fear, then I know you're not in charge, and I only do business with the man in charge. (Ultron, behind Klaue): There is no man in charge. (Ultron crashes through the window in Klaue's office, mostly for intimidation purposes.) Let's talk business. Klaue takes Ultron and the twins to his supply of vibranium, and Ultron takes a few cylanders. (Klaue): That metal came at a great personal cost. It's worth billions. (Ultron): And now... (he accesses the internet, transferring funds into Klaue's bank account.) So are you. It's like I say “keep everyone around you rich, then wait to see who your friends and enemies are.” (Klaue): Tony Stark used to say that... are you one of his? (Ultron): Please, do I look like Iron Man? Stark is a disease on the world. (Voice): Aw, junior. Iron Man, Titan Prime, Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, and Hawkeye are standing on the toher side of the freighter, ready to fight Ultron. (Iron Man): You're gonna break your old man's heart. (Ultron): If I have to. (Pietro): It's funny, Mr. Stark. Comfortable...(he looks down at the load of weapons Klaue has on his ship) like old times? (Iron Man): This was never my life. (Captain America; addressing the twins): You two can still walk away from this. (Wanda): And we will. (Ultron): Ha ha, Captain America, pretending you could live without a war. And you, the Titan Prime. The nobody. Did you know that there isn't any record in any country that you exist prior to your arrival in New York? Strange, isn't it? (Titan Prime): If you seek peace, let us keep it. (Ultron): I think you're confusing peace with quiet. (Iron Man): Uh-huh, what's the vibranium for? (Ultron): I'm not like the men you fight. My plans are above you. Ultron fires tin beams of energy from his fingers, pushing a couple people back. Titan Prime blocks the attack with his arms, while positioning his feet to keep from moving backward. Ultron then pulls his arm back, using a magnet in his hand to drag the metal on the Avengers. Titan Prime leaps forward, using the force of his bound and Ultron's magnet to launch and power a punch that he lands on Ultron's face; the punch throws Ultron back crashing into the wall behind him. Prime spins, going to trip Pietro, but he speeds away. Pietro runs by the group of heroes, punching them as he goes. Prime stands and grabs Wanda's arm then thrusts his hip into her side, flipping her over his body. She levitates to keep herself from hitting the floor then blasts scarlet energy downward to launch up. Iron Man flies passed them and punches at Ultron, who blocks the attack then fires his laser beams knocking Iron Man down. A mechatron punches Captain America's shield a few times before being drop-kicked away by Thor. Hawkeye and Black Widow take off firing arrows and bullets respectively, taking down a few mechatrons. Titan Prime lands on his feet after flipping from Wanda's maneuver, then jumps forward and clutches a mechatron in a choke hold; he then rips the mechatron in half and throws the pieces as projectiles. Wanda fires energy blasts at Thor and Captain America, who both absorbs the blasts with either Cap's shield or Thor's armor. (Klaue; to his men): Shoot them. All of them! Klaue's men begin firing on the Avengers and mechatrons alike. Black Widow and Hawkeye take notice, and begin firing back, ignoring the mechatrons. Iron Man and Ultron take their fight outside of the freighter, giving themselves both more room to dog-fight. Pietro runs back through the battlefield, dodging Captain America's shield and punching the Captain in the face as he runs by. He runs by Thor's hammer as it flies by his face, and attempts to grab it, but it pulls him down and throws him off course, knocking him unconscious when he lands. A mechatron stands up near Wanda, and talks to her in Ultron's voice. (Mechatron): It's time for some mind games. Dr. Banner is sitting in the Quinjet. He pushes a button to try and communicate with the team. (Dr. Banner): Guys, is this a Code: Green? He gets nothing back but static. He then opens the ramp and exits the jet, moving toward the freighter. Prime jumps up to disperse a group of Klaue's soldiers with the Omnitrix activated. He lands and transforms into Heatblast, looking down at his hands in disappointment. (Heatblast): Aw man! Can't I just get Four Arms for once? Heatblast launches beams of fire at the mechatrons, pushing them back and melting parts of them. Wanda approaches Thor quickly and places his mind in a trance. He quickly becomes separated from reality, and begins wandering around aimlessly. Pietro rams into Captain America, sending him crashing into a staircase where Wanda is able to place him in a trance. It doesn't take long for Wanda to reach Black Widow and move to Heatblast. When she attempts to place him under a trance, the Omnitrix releases a burst of energy to push her away. She then is carried by her brother to Hawkeye, who spins and sticks a taser arrow on her forehead, stopping her powers. (Hawkeye): Sorry, kid. I've had my fill of mind control. Pietro runs in and pushes Hawkeye through a window, separating him from Wanda. Pietro then carries Wanda outside and puts her down, but still helps her stand. (Pietro): Are you alright? Is there anything I can do? (Wanda): No, I'm fine. I want to finish this... (She turns to the Quinjet, seeing Dr. Banner outside of it.) I want the big one. Outside, Iron Man and Ultron are flying around each other, firing whatever weapons they have. Iron Man strikes Ultron with repulsor blast, knocking him out of the sky and sending him crashing into a piece of scrapped ship. Iron Man lands in front of him and aims a missile at him. (Ultron): The vibranium is getting away. (Iron Man): But you're not going anywhere. (Ultron): You're mistaken, I'm already there. You'll catch on, but first you'll need to catch Dr. Banner. Iron Man blasts Ultron with the Missile, destroying that body of his, then takes to the air. Dr. Banner falls to the ground with red energy filling his head through his eyes and mouth. His body turns green as his heart-rate increases. He grows slowly to roughly twenty feet tall and his large, bulking body is torn with new muscle. His clothes all tear, but his purple pants remain as ripped up shorts. He roars as his hits his fists into the ground, then takes off running toward a near-by city. Iron Man flies toward the city as well, going to intercept Dr. Banner. (Iron Man): Is anybody awake? Wanda kick-started the Hulk and I'm going to need assistance. (Hawkeye): Only Prime and I. Everyone else got hit by Wanda's spell. (Iron Man): Well, I guess I can handle it. I'll calling in Veronica. A satellite in orbit fires down a large projectile that flies down and follows Iron Man. Heatblast jumps into the air and creates a surf-board of fire to glide a high speed toward the city. He lands not far from the freighter, and takes off running. (Heatblast): This isn't gonna be fast enough. He hits the Omnitrix, transforming into XLR8 and taking off at top speed. XLR8 skids to a halt in the city and reverts, Titan Prime eyeing the large, green monster in front of him. (Titan Prime): So that's the Hulk... (He touches his fingers to his earpiece.) Stark, how are we on Veronica? (Iron Man): She's on the way. Two pieces of the Veronica hub fly down and transform into two large legs. They then attach themselves to a torso that flies down and opens up for Iron Man to slide inside. Two more pieces fly down and attach to the torso's shoulders, transforming into arms. A large helmet forms over Iron Man's head, completing the Hulkbuster armor. Titan Prime runs in and begins helping people move out of the way between Hulk and the Hulkbuster. (Hulkbuster): Alright everybody stand down! Listen to me, Hulk. That little bitch is messing with your mind. You're smarter than her, you're stronger than her, you're Bruce Banner. (Hulk roars and runs toward Hulkbuster.) Right right, don't mention puny Banner. Hulk throws a car at Hulkbuster and punches through it when Hulkbuster catches it. Hulk kicks Hulkbuster and pushes him back. Hulkbuster retaliates by launching forward with his rocket boosters, punching Hulk in the face. Hulkbuster grabs Hulk by the face and slams him into the road. Titan Prime has to leap out of the way to avoid the fight. Hulk kicks the armored titan off of him and charges, but is thwarted by Hulkbuster's advanced repulsor blasts which knock him down. Hulk grabs a lamp post and jumps into the air with it, taking Hulkbuster down then stabbing him in the shoulder with it. (Hulkbuster): In the back? Dick-move, Banner! Hulkbuster rotates his hand around and punches the Hulk and sending him crashing a few blocks away. Hulkbuster releases his damaged arm. (Hulkbuster): Veronica, give me a hand. The Veronica hub launches replacement pieces for an arm that rocket toward Hulkbuster. The Hulk stands up and charges Hulkbuster again. Hulkbuster fires repulsors to try and keep the Hulk at bay, but they do very little to the rage-fueled monster. The arm replacement begins attaching itself to Hulkbuster, but it appears that it won't be in time. Titan Prime jumps forward then slams the dial of the Omnitrix down. Transformation Sequence: Spinosaur Spinosaur appears and counters Hulk's punch with his own. The resulting shockwave teas up all the solid objects around them and throws Hulkbuster back, although he is able to catch himself. Hulk backs up and roars, followed by Spinosaur's own roar, which shakes the ground and shatters any remaining glass in the vicinity. (Hulkbuster): Great work, kid! Spinosaur and the Hulk deadlock, each trying their best to over-power the other with no success either way. Hulkbuster flies in close to try turn the tide, but he is smacked down by Spinosaur's tail. Spinosaur drop-kicks Hulk, forcing him back, then jumps onto Hulkbuster and starts tearing the armor up with his claws and extended spine-like scales. Hulkbuster fires a uni-beam from the Arc Reactor in his chest, launching Spinosaur into the air. Spinosaur comes crashing down into the ground, then gets up to a kneel and faces the Hulk. He snarls and stands up, then hits his chest as the Omnitrix begins flashing red and beeping. They charge each other then, at the last second, the Omnitrix times out and Titan Prime slides under the Hulk's fist, dodging it completely. He skids to a halt, then turns around and holds his head for a second. (Titan Prime): Come on, I need to finish this. He activates the Omnitrix, using emergency power, and transforms into XLR8 again. He then bursts forward and begins circling the Hulk at his top speed. XLR8's speed generates a vortex around the Hulk, sucking the oxygen out of the area. The Hulk punches the ground, trying to disrupt XLR8's running, but fails. He begins loosing consciousness and then finally drops, reverting quickly back into Dr. Banner. XLR8 skids to a halt and the Omnitrix gives out, reverting back to Titan Prime without a warning. Prime drops to his knees, weak and tired, as Iron Man exits the Hulkbuster armor that returns to the Veronica hub and launches back into orbit. End Scene Back in the Quinjet on the way home, Hawkeye is flying while everyone else is in the back, sitting rather out of it. Tony and Hawkeye are on the phone with Maria, on speaker. (Maria): The news is loving you guys. There's been no official warrant for Banner's arrest, but it's in the works. (Tony): Damage Control? (Maria): They're already on the scene helping to fix things up. How's the team? (Tony): Everyone took a hit or two. We'll shake it off... (Maria): Well for now I'd stay cloaked...and away from here. (Tony): You expect us to run and hide? (Maria): Until you can find Ultron, I don't think there's anything else you can do. (Tony): (He sighs) Me neither. (Tony hangs up and walks up to Hawkeye) Hey, you wanna switch out? Take a break? (Hawkeye): Nope. You go rest, we're still a few hours out. (Tony): Out from what? (Hawkeye): A safehouse. The End--> Characters *Bryce Bowman **Titan Prime *Steve Rogers **Captain America *Bruce Banner **The Hulk (first appearance) *Natasha Romanoff **Black Widow *Clint Barton **Hawkeye *Tony Stark **Iron Man **Hulkbuster *Thor *Sue Storm **The Invisible Woman *Johnny Storm **Human Torch *Ben Grimm **The Thing *Reed Richards **Mr. Fantastic Villains *Ultron (first appearance) *Wanda Maximoff (first appearance) **Scarlet Witch *Pietro Maximoff (first appearance) **Quicksilver Minor *Maria Hill (first appearance) Alien Forms *Orion Pax (first reappearance) *Rath *Cannonbolt (first reappearance) (first use by Bryce) *XLR8 (first reappearance; 3x) *Heatblast (first reappearance) *Spinosaur (first reappearance) Major Events *Ultron, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, the Hulk, and Maria Hill appear for the first time. *Spinosaur, Heatlbast, XLR8, Cannonbolt, and Orion Pax reappear for the first time this series. *Ultron's arc begins. *The Hulk is seen for the first time. Trivia *This episode currently holds the record for the most transformations. *The Maximoff twins make their first of many appearances. *The Hulk is revealed to be equally strong as Spinosaur.